ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Arko
"Dad! Who's that!?, He's my long lost brother."-Trunks to Vegeta Overview Arko is an elite saiyan warrior and brother to Vegeta and Tarble. He was sent as a baby to Planet Yarling to get rid of the inhabitants, so Frieza could take over. Vegeta was always jealous of Arko because he was stronger than Vegeta, and had more respect from their father. He was Tarble's role model before he mysteriously disappeared. 15 years after DBGT he appeared and challenged Vegeta to a battle. Vegeta was very mad and tried to kill Arko, but Arko was stronger than Vegeta and quickly overwhelmed Vegeta with a flurry of punches and finished him of with a Galick Gun at point blank range. After that he settled down on Earth and joined the Z-Fighters. Appearance Arko has black hair with a reddish tint. His hair style is similar to that of Vegito's. He wears his saiyan battle armor in battle wears and wears a black tank top and blue sweatpants other times. For some strange reason when he starts to get serious in a fight his eyes change. The eyeball turns black while the pupil turns white. Techniques Galick Gun: His Galick Gun at full power can destroy 3 planets at once. His Galick Gun is green instead of purple. Galaxy Cannon: The hands curl parallel to each other and blast out a red beam like a Kamehameha. Super Shot: He points his finger out and releases a ray thats similar to the Death Beam. Raging Soul: When hurt or injured he uses this move to increase his power input ten fold. On;y works if hurt, if used while not hurt it will have no effect at all. Forms Super Saiyan: Arko first got this form at age 9. He was at Planet Yarling destroying cities when suddenly a masked warrior flew straight to him and punched him right in the stomach making him keel over onto the ground. Then the two started a beam struggle, but Arko was losing. He was so angry knowing that he was losing, he never met anyone stronger than him. So at the last moment something sparked in him and he transformed. He then easily won the beam struggle thatn killed the masked warrior with a kick to the neck. Super Saiyan 2: Arko achieved this form at age 11. Arko had been going to different planets with his friend Cato, to challenge the planets strongest warriors. When he found the strongest one he immediately challenged him to a battle. He then fought with him for a long time in his Super Saiyan form but it made no difference. The opponent then switched targets and went after Cato. Arko was so mad seeing his friend being beaten to a pulp he instantly transformed and destroyed the opponent in one blast. Super Saiyan 3: This form was first used by Arko at age 17 when he was training under a king of a unknown planet. Arko was doing drills to train himself. The king knew that Arko had hidden power buried deep in himself. So he kept on sending waves after waves of soldiers to attack Arko. Arko could not handle them all in his Super Saiyan 2 form so then almost on the brink of death he ascended to a Super Saiyan 3 and wiped out the soldiers without any problems. Super Saiyan 4: Arko under went this transformation back on Planet Yarling at age 21. Instead of destroying planets now he protected them. One day when he was training with Cato, a mysterious being appeared. And attacked them without any hesitation. Arko could barely hold his own in his Super Saiyan 3 form. The battle continued until it was night. The moon came out and he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. He still had trouble with the attacker but ultimately won. Credits The Super Saiyan 2 and 4 pictures belong to Goji64. Category:Saiyans